Le pourquoi de ton ignorance
by ObscurObsession
Summary: OS. Frustration, colère, tel étaient les mots qui envahissaient l'esprit de Draco depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi donc Potter s'obstinait-il à l'ignorer ainsi? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il ne fallait jamais ignorer un Malfoy? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que cela le touchait-il autant? Lemon!


**Hey bonjour à tous, ici ObscurObsession. Je suis de retour et cette fois-ci avec un OS qui je précise n'était absolument pas prévue, je l'ai écrit en deux heures de temps, et j'en profite donc pour le poster afin d'encourager ma bêta pour son permis et à qui je souhaite vraiment de le réussir.**

 **Comme dis plus haut ceci est un OS et non pas une fiction, je ne prévoies donc pas de suite pour le moment à part si elle me tombe brusquement dessus^^.**

 **Je vous laisse savourer ce petit Draco/Harry tout juste sorti de mon imagination.**

 **Attention:** **le rating M n'est pas la pour rien, il y a effectivement un lemon dans cette OS, vous voilà donc prévenues.**

Le pourquoi de ton ignorance:

«Paroles»

Draco ne comprenait plus rien, hier encore tout allait parfaitement bien, mais aujourd'hui Potter l'ignorait comme s'il était le plus insignifiant des insectes. Quelque peu déboussolé par l'attitude étrange du Survivant, Draco décida tout d'abord de ne pas s'en formaliser, si ça se trouve le balafré avait mal dormi, et n'avait pas entendu ses petites réflexions quotidiennes sur sa personne.

Mais la situation perdura, et le blond en vain a se poser des questions, à savoir s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal pour que son ennemi attitré l'ignore constamment.

 _Ridicule_ pensait-il _Pourquoi je m'inquiète d'avoir fait du mal à Potter._

Mais le temps passa, et le Gryffondor ne se préoccupait toujours pas du Serpentard.

Toutes les piques que ce dernier lui envoyait étaient soigneusement ignorées, de même que ses regards brillant de rage et de frustration. Potter continuait encore et toujours à l'ignorer. Pire encore, monsieur s'investissait maintenant en cours et parlait naturellement avec chaque étudiants de Poudlard, excepté lui bien sur.

Oh bien évidemment le grand Survivant se gardait bien d'adresser la parole aux amis de l'héritier Malfoy, mais il ne faisait plus aucune réflexion déplacé sur les vert et argent et avait même adressé un sourire gentil à quelques Serpentard de première année qui s'étaient perdus, un comble.

Non vraiment Draco enrageait, pourquoi est-ce que le Sauveur s'entêtait-il à parler avec tout le monde dans ce foutu château mis à part lui, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que le blond s'en souciait vraiment. Après tout, ne plus avoir le balafré dans les pattes aurait dû le combler de joie. Mais après une période de déni où Draco essaya de se convaincre d'ignorer également le Gryffondor. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne passait pas une journée sans lui jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobé pour savoir s'il complotait un mauvais coup, sans compter leur habituel disputes. Après le déni, puis l'horreur de ne pouvoir se passer du Survivant ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée sans qu'un sentiment de vide ne se manifeste au fond de lui, vint ensuite la colère. Pourquoi est-ce que le balafré ne ressentait-il pas la même chose? Se croyait-il à se point supérieur qu'il pensait pouvoir l'ignorer indéfiniment?

Rempli de colère et de frustration, le blond multiplia les 'attaques' espérant parvenir à enfin faire réagir le brun. Mais sans succès, le Survivant restait complètement hermétique à toutes tentatives de communications.

Cela perdura jusqu'à ce que les professeurs s'en mêlent à leur tour et ordonnèrent à Draco de grandir un peu et de prendre exemple sur Potter qui, lui, avait su dépassé leur rivalité d'enfant et s'investissait désormais en cours.

C'est la mort dans l'âme, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, que l'héritier Malfoy acquiesça aux propos des enseignants, tentant d'ignorer à son tour au mieux le Golden boy.

Cependant, ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclat en découvrant son désormais ancien ennemi au détour d'un couloir un après-midi, la dernière des Weasley pendu à son cou.

Une rage sans nom l'envahi. C'était donc à cause d'elle qui s'était détourné de lui? Cette rouquine de bas étage lui avait-elle tant fait tourner la tête qu'il en avait oublié leur querelles quotidiennes? La tristesse et le trahison envahirent son cœur blessé par cet horrible spectacle.

Mais la haine le submergea soudain en voyant cette gourgandine rapprocher ses lèvres de _son_ ennemi.

Comment cette paysanne osait-elle toucher à _sa_ Némésis, et comment celui-ci pouvait-il penser qu'une Weasley valait mieux qu'un Malfoy!

Ni une ni deux, il attrapa la rouquine par le col, et l'éloigna sans ménagement du brun avant qu'elle n'est pu poser ses hideuses lèvres sur lui.

«Que, Malfoy?» marmonna t-elle confuse, puis elle se mit à hurler lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il se tenait bien devant elle «Merlin Malfoy qu'est-ce qui te prends! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!»

«Du calme la belette» déclara calmement Draco «Si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour t'entendre beugler, mais pour t'empêcher de contaminer Potter de ta présence»

«Comment oses-tu!» s'écria t-elle hors d'elle.

Complètement désintéressé, Draco traîna derrière lui un Harry Potter abasourdis en lui marmonnant un vague «Il faut qu'on parle». Il l'entraîna vers la première salle vide qui trouva, totalement inconscient des hurlement hystériques de Ginny Weasley. Sans attendre il poussa un Potter étonnement docile dans une salle inoccupée et barda la porte de sortilèges de fermeture et de silence. Lentement il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Potter qui, pour une fois depuis des mois, le regardait dans les yeux.

Aveuglé par tous les ressentiments et la frustration accumulés au fil des mois, Draco ne tint pas garde de la petite chaleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine grâce aux yeux de sa Némésis. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur l'héritier Malfoy ne put prononcer le moindre mot, après tout ce temps alors que enfin il pouvait parler librement au Gryffondor avec l'espoir que celui-ci lui réponde finalement, il ne su quoi dire.

De dépit, il empoigna son ancien ennemi vivement, et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche, ses mains solidement ancrées sur ses épaules.

«À quoi tu joues Potter! Tu passes des mois à m'ignorer pour roucouler dans les bras de ta petite copine!» cracha t-il «Mais on ignore pas un Malfoy comme ça!»

«Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Malfoy» se moqua le brun «Me frapper? Serais tu à se point frustré de nos échanges?»

Vexé et ne voulant pas admettre que Potter avait raison, Draco leva son poing prêt à frapper son ennemi. Mais en croisant les yeux vert émeraude de sa Némésis, il se sentit trembler.

«Eh bien Draco» murmura le Gryffondor aux creux de son oreille «Montre moi donc l'étendue de ta frustration»

Ni une ni deux, Draco plaça ses deux mains de chaque côtés de la tête de l'héritier Potter et prit possession de ses lèvres violemment. Tout son être hurlait sa frustration alors que ses mains épousaient langoureusement les formes du rouge et or, ses lèvres s'accordant à merveilles avec les siennes.

Frissonnant en entendant le gémissement d'Harry, Draco approfondît le baiser, joignant sa langue avec celle de sa Némésis dans un baiser affamé.

Fiévreusement, les mains des deux sorciers dévêtir au plus vite leur partenaire, avide d'un sentiment d'urgence infinie, ayant trop longtemps attendu ces retrouvailles. Draco, sa tête dans le cou de son lion, entreprit de lécher sa victime, tout en faisant voler les boutons de sa chemise qui se déchirèrent sous l'assaut virulent du blond. Ce dernier se recula pour observer à son aise le torse doré de sa Némésis. Mais revint bien vite à la réalité en sentant Potter frotter son érection grandissante contre lui, dans l'espoir de se soulager.

Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur «Je vais t'apprendre à oser remplacer un Malfoy par une Weasley»

Il souleva Harry qui enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau de l'enseignant.

Le brun se jeta sur Draco pour un baiser passionné, et tenta maladroitement d'ôter la chemise du blond. Pestant de frustration, Harry prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui les dévêtis tout les deux.

Draco poussa un gémissement en sentant un courant d'air effleurer son érection, avisant la baguette brandit de son partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner avec sensualité «Impatient mon petit lion?»

«Tais toi Malfoy et fais moi l'amour!» soupira celui-ci alors que Draco lui suçotait le lobe de l'oreille de la plus délicieuse des manière.

«À tes ordres» susurra t-il.

Draco parsema le torse d'Harry de baiser papillon, descendant de plus en plus vers l'érection suintante du brun.

Parvenu devant la verge, il lança un regard malicieux à Harry, qui fit remonter des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du Survivant, et souffla sur l'érection tendue.

Le Gryffondor gémit sous les attentions du blond, et agrippa fortement ses cheveux d'or lorsque la langue de sa Némésis vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Harry cria quand Draco le prit en bouche, obligeant le blond à maintenir ses hanches pour éviter qu'il ne bouge.

Lentement le Serpentard plaça ses doigts contre la bouche du brun qui, comprenant le message, les suça avec dévotion.

Jugeant ses doigts suffisamment humidifier, Draco ralentit la cadence sur le sexe d'Harry, ne voulant pas qu'il vienne trop tôt, provocant un gémissement de frustration du rouge et or, et plaça un doigt contre l'intimité encore vierge de son amant.

Lentement, il fit entrer un premier doigt.

Harry eut une brève grimace d'inconfort, avant de faire rentrer le doigt plus en avant. Prudemment, Draco fit pénétrer un deuxième doigts, accentuant légèrement ses caresses buccales sur le sexe d'Harry. Il fit des gestes de ciseaux pour préparer l'orifice à sa venue, et enfonça un dernier doigts attendant patiemment que son partenaire s'adapte à l'intrusion.

Une fois le brun soigneusement préparé, Draco retira délicatement ses doigts, et délaissa l'érection d'Harry sous les grognements de frustration de celui-ci.

Plongeant ses orbes argentées dans celles émeraudes de son amant, le blond entra en lui, veillant à s'arrêter à chaque éclats de douleur dans son regard.

Les deux amants gémirent de concert, lorsque le sexe du blond percuta la prostate de son vis à vis. D'abord lents, leurs mouvements s'accélèrent devenant de plus en plus rapide sous les gémissements et soupires de plaisir des deux anciens ennemis. Laissant leurs corps danser en harmonie. Leur peau autrefois battues par tant de coups et de sortilèges, étaient à présent baiser avec dévotion. Leur regard auparavant charger de haine et de rancœur débordaient de tendresse, tandis qu'ils se faisaient l'amour, le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, ne pouvant se repaître de la vision de l'autre.

Puis après ce qui sembla être une éternité mais qui résonna pourtant bien trop tôt à leurs oreilles, les deux amants se libérèrent dans un ultime coup de rein habile du blond, échangeant un dernier baiser passionné.

En sueur, les deux sorciers se laissèrent tomber au sol, se câlinant. Tous deux profitant de ce moment de tendresse plus que bienvenue.

Après un long moment de silence, Draco ne tint finalement plus et demanda «Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré tous ces mois?»

La tête dans le cou de son amant, Harry mit du temps à répondre, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

«J'ai toujours aimé nos disputes» avoua t-il enfin d'une petite voix «Après toutes ces années, malgré tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais toujours là. Tu es un peu la constante de ma vie» rit-il légèrement traçant des arabesques sans fin sur le torse du blond «Seulement au fur et à mesure de nos confrontations, j'avais de plus en plus envie qu'elles s'éternisent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'en ai parlé à mes amis, et Hermione m'a dit que j'étais probablement amoureux de toi» reprit-il plus sérieusement «Je lui ai hurlé dessus que c'était impossible, que nous étions ennemis depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, seulement, plus le temps passait plus mes sentiments pour toi se renforçaient. J'ai commencé par te regarder tous les jours, observant le moindre de tes mouvements à la dérobé, puis je t'ai provoqué pour te faire réagir, pour que tu te concentres uniquement sur moi et non sur toutes ces sorcières qui te draguaient. Et puis un soir, je t'ai vu embrassé Parkinson» raconta t-il, sa voix se brisa légèrement sous la tristesse que ce souvenir faisait resurgir «J'étais hors de moi, mais j'ai alors comprit que tu ne m'aimerais probablement jamais, c'est pour ça que je ne te provoquais plus, ça faisait trop mal d'être aussi proche de toi sans jamais t'avoir»

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade sous les aveux de son amant. Savoir que celui-ci l'aimait le remplissait d'un bonheur extrême.

Ainsi il l'avait donc ignoré parce qu'il l'aimait! Dans un sens il faudrait qu'il remercie Parkinson de l'avoir agressé dans le couloir ce soir là, sans cette pimbêche Harry ne l'aurait jamais ignoré, et Draco n'aurait jamais compris à quel point il lui était important.

Resserrant avec possessivité sa prise autour de la taille du Gryffondor, le vert et argent en vint à penser à une autre jeune fille qu'il avait vu en compagnie de son beau brun.

Se redressant brusquement il s'écria «Pourquoi tu embrassais Weasley si tu m'aimes alors!»

«C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus» répondit le brun sur le même ton «Et puis moi je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu faisais avec Parkinson!»

La tension monta entre les deux sorciers qui se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les quelques coups jetés aux hasard se transformant rapidement en baiser langoureux.

Draco ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était l'amour, mais si la chaleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant dans sa poitrine et l'envie d'emprisonner son compagnon dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps en faisait partie, alors il était foutrement heureux d'être amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Fin

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **PS:** **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**

 **Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus, et que vous avez passé un bon moment^^.**

 **J'en profite pour laisser une petite note aux éventuels lecteurs qui lisent mes autres fictions.**

 **Le chapitre 30 de _l'enfant de l'ombre_ est toujours en cours d'écriture, j'ai dû réécrire mon plan au propre vu le nombre d'informations qu'il y a pour éviter que je me perde. Je le posterais dès que possible.**

 **Le 3éme chapitre de _Pour un monde meilleur_ , ne sera pas disponible tout de suite malheureusement, je souffre d'un petit manque d'inspiration pour cette fic, vu que c'est de la totale improvisation, je tacherais de le mettre en ligne aussitôt terminé.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu cet OS en espérant qu'il vous aura détendu quelque peu le temps de sa lecture.**

 **ObscurObsession**

 **Publié le 18/06/17**


End file.
